the_new_adventures_of_spongebob_spyro_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Beelzeboss (The Final Showdown Tagnar the Vile, Tai, Prince Atichi and all the Male Lougers)
This is when Tagnar the Vile regains his tooth and Tai, Aitchi and the Boy Lougers challenge him to a game of poker at Mr. Kalitiar's casino where Tai's Addiction started. Tagnar: I AM COMPLETE!!! Tai, Atichi and the Male Lougers: Frick! Tagnar: Yes you are fricked, spit out of luck Now I'm complete and my nuts you will suck This world will be mine and you're first in line You brought me my tooth and now you shall all die! Atichi: Wait! Wait! Wait! You mothersucker! We challenge you to a game of poker! Give Tai one chance to be a good gambler. Tagnar: Frick, frick, frick The demon code prevents me from declining a poker game challenge What are your terms? What's the catch? Tai: If we win, you must take your sorry ass back to hell. And also you will have take make our hero jobs easy. Tagnar: And what if I win? Atichi: Then you can take Icky to hell... Icky: What? Tai: Trust us, Ick. It's the only way. Icky: What are you talking about, boys? Atichi: ...to be your little bitch. Tagnar: Fine! Let the poker game begin! (Laughs evily) I'm the son of the devil, I love to gamble! Check this play, it's freaken awsome I'm the son of the devil, I can do what I want, Whatever I got I'm gonna flaunt, There's never been a gambling game that I've ever lost I can't wait to take Icky to hell! I'm gonna fill him with my hot demon gel! I'll make him squeal like my scarlet pimpernel! Atichi: No! C'mon Tai! Let's beat his gambling with OUR gambling! Tai: There's just no way that we can win, That was a awsome play. Atichi: It's gonna ok, Tai. Tai: He gambles good because he's not a mortal man Matt: Listen to me Tai! He gonna make Icky his new slave, He's 'gonna make him gargle mayonnaise! Icky: No! Atichi: Unless we give him everything we've thrown in the past. Joe: Guys we've been through so much stuff. Boss Wolf: I had to listen to Timmy's poor rapping. Danny: Yeah, that was rough. All: Now it's time to take this sucker down! Atichi: C'mon Tai, it's time to blow doors down Tai: I hear you, Aitchi now it's time to blow doors down Spongebob: Eveyone get ready 'cause it's time for a showdown Po: We'll bend you over then we'll take you to Brown Town. All: Now we've got to take this sucker down Icky: He's gonna torture me if you two do not blow doors down Atichi: C'mon Tai 'cause it's time to blow doors down Tai: Oh, we'll piledrive you, it's time for the smackdown Atichi: Hey anti-christ-er, Tagnar the Vile, We know your weakness our gambling style We rule the casino, and blow your mind We will defeat you for all mankind You hold the scepter, We hold the key You are the devil's son, But Tai is one of the louge! Tagnar: You guys are frickin' lame! Come on Icky, you're coming with me! Taste my lightning, ya non-stop talking prehistoric birdy! Tai: NO! Tagnar: Ow! Frick! My freakin' horn! Oh no! Tai: From whence you came you shall remain, Until you are complete again! Tagnar: No! Frick you, Tai! Frick you, Prince Atichi and frick you, Tai's friends! I'll get you Shell Louge Squad! Category:Songs